Cronologia:2005 e seguente
2005 Gennaio Domenica, 2 gennaio (Giorno 103) *Kate and Jack share a private moment on the Searcher where Kate agrees to take care of Aaron, because, after losing so many people on the Island, she cannot bear to see any misfortune fall upon Aaron. Jack explains that he is going to try to convince everyone else to lie about the Island the next day, but needs Kate to go along with it. Lunedì, 3 gennaio (Giorno 104) *The next day everyone discusses what to tell the world when they return to the mainland. Reluctantly, everyone agrees except Hurley. Penny tells Hurley that calling her father off is impossible, and Jack says that no one will believe Hurley anyway. Venerdì, 7 gennaio (Giorno 108) *Early in the morning, Jack, Kate, Sayid, Sun, Hurley and Aaron (The Oceanic Six) leave the Searcher on the survival raft they will claim washed up on Membata. Frank and Desmond stay on board the Searcher. *Eight to nine hours later, the Oceanic Six arrive at the Indonesian island of Sumba, near the town of Manukangga, local fishermen witness their arrival. Giovedì, 13 gennaio (Giorno 114) *La guardia costiera americana e l'Oceanic Airlines portano gli Oceanic 6 in una base militare ad ovest di Honolulu, nelle Hawaii. There, Hurley reunites with his mother and father, Sun reunites with her mother and father, and Jack reunites with his mother. During the Oceanic Airlines press conference for the Oceanic Six, as part of the cover story, Kate claims that Aaron is five weeks old. After the press conference, Sayid reunites with Nadia. Venerdì, 14 gennaio (Giorno 115) *A newspaper, The London Daily Tribune, prints that the "OCEANIC SIX RECEIVE HEROES WELCOME." Years later, Charles Widmore will show the newspaper to John Locke while Locke is recuperating in Tunisia after leaving the island. Data sconosciuta *Kate visita Cassidy Phillips per dargli dei soldi come promesso a Sawyer per prendersi cura della figlia. Febbraio *Sayid e Nadia si sposano. Maggio *In Corea, Sun affronta suo padre, incolpandolo della morte di Jin e annunciandogli che ha usato il suo risarcimento della Oceanic per acquistare il pacchetto di maggioranza delle Paik Industries. Giugno *I genitori di Hurley organizzano una festa a sorpresa per festeggiare il suo compleanno, a cui partecipano Aaron, Kate, Nadia e Sayid, successivamente giunge anche Jack. *Il padre di Hurley gli regala per il suo compleanno la Camaro che ha iniziato a risistemare in sua memoria quando lo credeva morto. Ma quando Hurley fissa il contachilometri si accorge che indica con precisione tutti i numeri della lotteria, esce dall'auto e inizia a scappare via dalla festa. Luglio *Jack pronuncia l'elegia al funerale del padre, sono presenti Aaron, Hurley, Kate, Nadia e Sayid. La madre di Claire rivela a Jack che Christian aveva una figlia, Claire, che per coincidenza era sul Volo 815 e che quindi è la sua sorellastra. *Mentre sta facendo la valigia, Sun inizia ad avere le doglie e chiama un'ambulanza. La sera da alla luce sua figlia, Ji Yeon Kwon. *Hurley va a trovare Sun in Corea e insieme vanno alla tomba di Jin. Tra l'estate 2005 e il 2006 *Penny gives birth to a baby boy on board her and Desmond's boat in the Philippines. They name the child Charlie. Ottobre Giovedì, 20 ottobre , *Nadia, moglie di Sayid viene uccisa per le vie di Los Angeles-presumibilmente da Ishmael Bakir. Lunedì, 24 ottobre * Ben compie un viaggio spazio-temporale e si ritrova nel deserto del Sahara. * Giunto a Tozeur in Tunisia alloggia presso un albergo con il nome di Dean Moriarty. Lì chiede alla receptionist in che giorno e in che anno si trova e sentendo come risposta il 24 ottobre 2005, mostra un'aria molto soddisfatta. * La televisione tunisina mostra Sayid che dice "voglio solo seppellire mia moglie in pace". Martedì, 25 ottobre *A Tikrit, in Iraq, Sayid seppellisce Nadia e trova Ben che lo stava fotografando. Mercoledì, 26 ottobre *Ben parla con Sayid, che ha ucciso Ishmael Bakir, e successivamente recluta Sayid come sicario. Dopo mercoledì, 26 ottobre 2005 *Ben visita Charles Widmore a Londra e gli informa che ucciderà Penny per aver ucciso Alex. 2006 Gennaio *Hurley sees Charlie in a convenience store, panics, and flees in his Camaro, leading to a high speed chase across Los Angeles ending in his arrest. Jack witnesses footage of the chase and arrest. *Once arrested, Hurley begs Detective Walton to recommit him to Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute. *Matthew Abaddon visits Hurley in Santa Rosa. He asks Hurley, "are they still alive?" *Charlie seems to appear in full, corporeal form on the hospital grounds, visible to Hurley and debatably one other patient. He tells Hurley, "they need you." Hurley, believing Charlie to be in his imagination, counts to five, successfully making him disappear. *Jack visits Hurley in Santa Rosa. Hurley reassures Jack that he won't "tell." When referring to the Island, Hurley admits, "I think it wants us to come back." "We're never going back!" Jack retorts. Aprile Sabato, 8 aprile *Helen Norwood muore per aneurisma celebrale. Inverno 2006-2007 *Sayid shoots and kills Mr. Avellino on a golf course in the Seychelles. *Working undercover for Ben, Sayid flirts with Elsa in order to find her employer, "the economist". *At least a week later, Sayid is romantically involved with Elsa. *Elsa shoots Sayid, revealing she was trying to uncover his employer's identity. Sayid shoots and kills her. *At a vet clinic, Ben tends to Sayid's wounds, happy that "they" now know he is coming for them. Tra novembre 2006 e agosto 2007 *Kate is put in custody following her arraignment citing her for various crimes including fraud, arson, assault on a federal officer, assault with a deadly weapon, grand larceny, grand theft auto, and murder in the first degree. *In Kate's trial, Jack testifies on Kate's behalf as a character witness. *Kate's mother meets with Kate to say that she won't testify against Kate in her trial. She also wants to meet her "grandson," but Kate staunchly refuses. *With the prosecution in Kate's trial missing their chief witness, Kate settles with the prosecution: No jail time; 10 years probation within California state lines. *After Kate's trial, Jack talks with her and avoids a visit to see Aaron. 2007 Data sconosciuta * In Moscow, after two years of working with Ben, Sayid kills Ivan Andropov who, according to Ben, is the last threat from Widmore's organization. * Sometime before December, Sayid moves to Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic to work with Build Our World. Agosto1 Venerdì, 31 agosto1 *Jack, in Kate's house, is awoken by a morning phone call reminding him of an 11 a.m. consult with Ms. Berenberg. He reads a newspaper article about the Yankees beating the Red Sox one day previous (Thursday, 30 August 2007). *That night, Jack reads Aaron a bedtime story as Aaron falls asleep. Settembre Date sconosciute (On a Friday) *Jack finishes a meeting with Ms. Berenberg at least a week after her initial consult. He reminds her of her surgery at 5 a.m. the next morning. *Jack visits Hurley at Santa Rosa again, and Hurley tells Jack, "You're not supposed to raise him" and that Jack would soon have "a visitor", like Hurley's visits by Charlie Pace. *Jack sits in his vehicle outside Santa Rosa, nervously looking near the bench where Hurley had said he'd talked to Charlie. *Jack proposes to Kate and she accepts. (the next day) *Jack presumably performs surgery on Ms. Berenberg, starting up at 5 a.m. (less than a week later) *Jack sees his father in the lobby of his office. He asks Erika Stevenson to write him a prescription for Clonazepam. *Arriving at home early, Jack finds Kate talking on the phone about when he normally gets home from work and takes a Clonazepam with a beer. (the next day) *After Jack becomes suspicious of Kate, he comes home early, gets drunk, and demands to know where she'd been that day. Kate reveals she was doing a favor for Sawyer. Jack becomes angry and tells her that Sawyer chose to stay behind and he, Jack, was the one who came back and saved her. Aaron walks in on the fight and Jack leaves them as Kate comforts Aaron. Nota 1 The August and September 2007 dates are based on the Red Sox newspaper clipping, which may or may not be canon. Dicembre *Locke wakes up in the Tunisian desert. Local doctors find him and set his broken leg. Charles Widmore explains Locke's mission to return everyone to the Island. Matthew Abaddon assists Locke, given the alias Jeremy Bentham by Widmore, in his travels. *Locke first finds Sayid in Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic. Sayid refuses to have anything to do with the Island after being pulled along by Ben. *Locke checks that Walt is doing all right in New York City. *Locke visits Hurley at the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute, but when Hurley sees Abaddon, he becomes distraught and refuses to discuss the matter further. *Locke then turns to Kate who also refuses to return. *Ben shoots Abaddon, claiming to be protecting Locke. Locke gets in a car accident and ends up in Jack's hospital. Jack angrily refuses to believe anything Locke says. * Desmond dreams of a past memory of Daniel Faraday telling him to go to Oxford to find his mother. * Desmond goes to Oxford, attempting to find Faraday's mother. He finds Theresa Spencer instead and confronts Charles Widmore on Faraday's mother's whereabouts. After initially giving up on his quest, he is later convinced by Penelope Hume to continue the search in Los Angeles. Giorno della morte di Locke (Venerdì) * Jack books a flight to Sydney, hoping to return to the Island. * Having given up, Locke prepares to hang himself as his last resort about a month after seeing Jack. Ben arrives and stops him, telling him he still has much to do since Jack booked a flight to and from Sydney. When Locke mentions Eloise Hawking, Ben strangles him and makes it look like Locke hung himself. * Ben and Eloise must have had an off-camera meeting Friday night or early Saturday morning where Eloise tells Ben how things have to work to get back to the Island, i.e., the Oceanic Six have to be gathered, including Locke. Giorno dopo la morte di Locke (Sabato) * Ben approaches Sayid in Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic and tells him that Locke was murdered by one of Charles Widmore's men as retaliation for Sayid's murders. Ben also tells Sayid that a man has been perched outside the Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute watching Hurley. * Sunday morning in London (Saturday night LA time), Sun confronts Widmore and proposes they help each other, giving him her card for whenever he was ready to talk. * Prior to landing in Los Angeles on his return flight, Jack is handed a newspaper which contains an article about "Jeremy Bentham's" death. Secondo giorno dopo la morte di Locke (Domenica) * On his drive home from the airport at 2:00am, Jack pulls his vehicle over on a bridge and gets out with the intention of committing suicide by jumping off the bridge. Before he jumps, there is a car crash behind him and he ends up saving Mrs. Arlen and her son from the flaming wreckage. * While being stitched up at St. Sebastian Hospital, Jack is visited by a visibly pregnant Sarah. * Jack views the charts of Mrs. Arlen and meets Dr. Rob Hamill. Jack wants to operate on her but Dr. Hamill tells him that it will be taken care of in the morning and that he will call Jack with the results. * At 6:00am, Dr. Gary Nadler presumably performs spinal surgery on Mrs. Arlen. * Jack attends the viewing for Jeremy Bentham at the Hoffs/Drawlar Funeral Parlor, and is the only attendee. He tells the funeral director that he is neither friend nor family to the deceased. * Jack tries to get a refill of oxycodone at a pharmacy and tries to convince the pharmacist that the prescription was written by his father, Dr. Christian Shephard before walking away upset and knocking over a sunglass display. * Jack goes back to the hospital two hours after Mrs. Arlen wakes up to steal some oxycodone and is confronted by Dr. Hamill. Dr. Hamill tells Jack that Mrs. Arlen revealed after surgery that she crashed because she saw someone about to jump from the bridge. He asks Jack if he's alright and if he's been drinking to which Jack replies that they should bring his father here to see who is more drunk, before leaving the hospital. * At 9:20pm at Heathrow Airport (1:20pm LA time), Widmore has Sun detained, and then questions her about meeting him. She informs Widmore of their common interests: to kill Benjamin Linus. * Walt visits Hurley at Santa Rosa, and asks why the Oceanic Six are lying. Hurley replies that it's to keep those on the Island safe. * At 8:15pm, Sayid kills a man keeping watch on Hurley. He then informs Hurley of Locke's death two days earlier and states that they need to go "somewhere safe". * Jack, surrounded by maps and alcohol at home, calls Kate and begs her to meet him that night at the airport. * At the airport, Jack tries to convince Kate that it was a mistake for them to have ever left the Island and that they need to go back. He also comments that he has been using his golden pass from Oceanic to fly over the Pacific every weekend hoping it crashes. As Kate attempts to leave, Jack yells that they have to go back to the Island. * Kate stops and berates him for even thinking of returning, for being too stoned on his pills, and for showing her the obituary of Jeremy Bentham. She slaps him for abandoning Aaron before returning home to him. * Late that night, Jack breaks into the funeral home, and Ben finds him there. Jack says that Locke visited him "about a month ago." Ben convinces Jack that the Oceanic Six need to go back to the island together, and bring Locke's body with them. * Ben and Jack load Locke's casket into the back of a van, while Ben reveals his plan to recruit the Oceanic Six. * Hurley and Sayid are attacked at the safe house. Sayid kills two people and is shot with three tranquilizer darts around 11:30pm. Hurley is accused of the killings. * Kate has a dream in which Claire appears, telling her not to take Aaron back to the Island. Terzo giorno dopo la morte di Locke (Lunedì) * Early the next morning, with Locke's body still in the back of the van, Ben and Jack go to a motel room where Jack cleans up. Ben sees the newscast about Hurley breaking out of the Institute and sends Jack home to pack. * Within the next six hours, Ben brings Locke's body to Jill at Simon's Butcher Shop. * At some point, off-camera, Jack cleans up his apartment, presumably while he's packing. * Kate and Aaron are visited by an attorney who claims to have a court order demanding paternity tests be conducted to conclude if Kate is Aaron's biological mother. Kate gets Aaron and flees their home. * In Los Angeles, Kate and Sun meet for the first time in most likely years, Sun shows Kate a baby photo of her daughter. Sun asks about Jack. * Hurley's father takes Sayid to see Jack about his injuries. Jack takes Sayid to St. Sebastian Hospital and saves his life. * After dark, Ben visits Hurley at his house, begging him to come back with him and the others to the Island. Hurley refuses as Sayid tells him to, and turns himself in for the murders. * Ben meets with Eloise Hawking, who tells Ben he has 70 hours to bring all the Oceanic Six together. Quarto giorno dopo la morte di Locke (Martedì) * Around lunchtime, Kate leaves Aaron with Sun at the hotel to see Dan Norton. As soon as Kate leaves, Sun receives a package from an unknown source. The package consists of a surveillance report, a box of chocolates with a hidden gun inside, and photos of Jack and Ben in front of Hoffs/Drawlar Funeral Parlor. * Kate meets with Dan Norton at his law office. He tells her that she is in no position to bargain and that she will lose custody. * Jack receives a call from Hurley, who is at the county jail in an orange jumpsuit, and happy to be there. * At 5:35pm, Sayid is attacked in the hospital. He finds Kate's address in the attacker's pocket. Jack and Ben go to Sayid's room, and Jack phones Kate to see if she is okay as the three leave the hospital together. * Kate and Jack follow Dan Norton from his offices to a motel near LAX. They discover Carole Littleton is there, but is revealed to not have any knowledge of Aaron. Upon learning this, Jack and Kate go to rendezvous with Sayid and Ben, who meanwhile is meeting with his lawyer, Dan Norton, about Hurley. * Jack, Kate, Ben, and Sayid meet up, but when Kate sees Ben, she looks very disturbed. Jack then tells her that Ben is with him and that he is here to help them and everyone they left behind. Kate realizes Ben is the one trying to take Aaron away. Sun is observing them from a car with Aaron sleeping in the back with her surveillance photos in the passenger seat. * Sun holds Ben at gunpoint, blaming him for Jin's death. Ben claims Jin is not dead and he can prove it. * Kate, after putting Aaron in her car, and Sayid leave the dock refusing to see Ben or Jack ever again. * Ben takes Sun and Jack to Eloise Hawking's church where they also meet Desmond. * Kate takes Aaron to a supermarket to get him a drink. When she stops to notice Jack calling her cell phone, Aaron disappears. After frantically searching the store, she finds him with a sweet young woman who looks a lot like Claire. Quinto giorno dopo la morte di Locke (Mercoledì) * Sayid goes to a bar and, while drinking MacCutcheon whisky, meets Ilana. They flirt, and end up going to a hotel room. Ilana holds him at gunpoint and reveals she is a bounty hunter who has been employed to take Sayid to Guam by the family of Peter Avellino. * Before sunrise, Eloise shows Jack, Ben, Sun, and Desmond the DHARMA station called the Lamp Post which predicts the next location of the Island, explaining that Ajira Airways Flight 316 would put them in the right spot in the "window" of time (36 hours from then) needed to get back to the island. * Eloise gives Jack Locke's suicide note and tells him to recreate the Oceanic flight as much as possible, including placing something belonging to Christian with the deceased Locke. * Off-camera, Hurley has a prelim hearing in the morning and is released on the murder charges. * 24 hours before Flight 316 departs, Hurley is discharged. He fears to leave prison because of men hunting him, but is persuaded by the prison guard to take a taxi where he meets Jacob. Jacob convinces Hurley he is blessed rather than cursed and that he is not crazy. As he leaves the taxi, Hurley is left with a guitar case * Kate and Aaron visit Cassidy and Clementine Phillips again, and Kate tells her she is expecting someone to take Aaron. Cassidy suggests it is because Kate took Aaron. When Kate says he needed her, Cassidy replies instead that Kate needed him. * Kate visits Carole Littleton telling her she is returning to the Island to find Claire and to leave Aaron with her. * Jack goes to a retirement home to see his grandfather, Ray, and takes a pair of Christian's shoes from him. * Later, Jack meets Kate in his apartment and they spend night together. Sesto giorno dopo la morte di Locke (Giovedì) * Ben calls Charles Widmore while walking at Long Beach Marina. He shoots at Desmond and is about to kill Penny until he sees Charlie Hume. Desmond then attacks Ben and throws him in the water. * Desmond is taken to the Marina Medical Center in Long Beach for surgery on the gun shot wound. * Jack obtains Locke's body from Jill at Ben's request and takes it to LAX. , * That afternoon at the airport, Jack is offered condolences by Caesar, notices Kate discreetly enter, meets with Sun, watches Ilana escort Sayid in handcuffs, and speaks to Hurley at the gate. As they board Flight 316, Ben enters the plane at the last moment to Sayid's visible shock. The flight to Guam via Hawaii is piloted by Frank Lapidus. * Eloise Hawking apologizes to Penny for her son causing Desmond to be shot. Eloise meets Charles Widmore outside the hospital where he says he has sacrificed his relationship with his daughter. Settimo giorno dopo la morte di Locke (Venerdì) , * In the dark, ten hours after leaving Los Angeles, Flight 316 begins to experience turbulence, followed by a bright white flash that engulfs the plane. * Jack, Hurley, Kate, and Sayid vanish from the plane and time shift to 1977. * The remainder of the passengers and the plane land on the Island in the present (2007). Time Stamps Since both of the on-screen meetings at the Lamp Post happen at dark the following time line could speculatively be drawn: